Svalbard
Svalbard is a young and decently powerful European nation.' History '''Prior to Formation' Old Svalbard was a large kingdom which established authority over the central portions of the archipelago. It eventually collapsed, leaving many ruins and city-states behind. Foundation of Svalbard Formation Thundorlord and other residents of Longyearbyen worked for just over half a month amassing the gold necessary to form the nation. Growth As of November 8, 2019, the nation has annexed neighboring Nordaustlandet, as the borders of Longyearbyen itself have grown. Cities Longyearbyen Formation ThundorLord spent just under a week gathering the gold necessary to form the future capital, burying the gold to prevent it from being stolen. It was founded on the exact spot where Longyearbyen is in the real world. Growth Not long after it's founding, the town began to expand, as the town expanded slowly, a few players joined, (most of the now 'Lords'). These players would help fund the nation. During the save up for the nation, Longyearbyen put expansion on hold, as all funds, and all resident's gold, would go towards Nationhood. After Nationhood was reached, Longyearbyen began expanding rapidly, in population, and territory size. The capital has reached a size of around 38 chunks. Other info Longyearbyen is where the majority of the population of Svalbard lives, and where most national trade takes place as it is /n spawn. Longyearbyen is also the world's northernmost Capital City. Nordaustlandet Formation Not much is known on the formation of Nordaustlandet because of it's isolation from the capital. But it was planned to join the nation for a few weeks before the founding took place. Growth Nordaustlandet remains a 1-man-town, with only enough claims to protect the mayor's house. Despite many prompts to expand, by the King. The small town remains this way. This small town has a size of 4-5 chunks. Other info Nordaustlandet was the capital of Svalbard for 3 hours on the 11th of November 2019, because of a command mistake by the King. This makes Nordaustlandet a past capital of the nation, and the mayor, Maineri, a past ruler. Svenskoya Formation Svenskoya was founded by Matburnx, not long after Svalbard was founded. The soon-to-be-mayor of the island town, told the King that it was to be founded soon, so the nation granted him the remaining gold necessary to found the town. Growth Since it's founding Svenskoya has admitted one new resident and claimed half of the island. Meaning it has a size of at least 7 chunks = Snofortbyen To be continued... * Government Svalbard's current government has not been properly designed, though Thundorlord currently rules as the king of the nation. Military Svalbard does not operate with a standing army nor organized militia. Buildings Throughout the Island of Svalbard, multiple ruins of old cities exist. The ruins of Old Svalbard's capital remain largely intact. Notable People * Thundorlord National Subdivisions None at Present Placeholder Keep updating the page. Allies Kalmar union, became allies after signing a treaty with Svalbard in the week before Nov 28, 2019 (no exact date). No discrimination of trade, together in wars, and work together, building an ice road between the capitals. Enemies Solomon states, or Kingdom of Solomon Islands, beacame unconfirmed enemies, of Svalbard on Nov 28,2019. After a scam on a trade with a resident, when Space71 rigged the nation spawn point, killing the svalbard trader. These two nations are not easy with each other right now. Category:Europe Category:Nations